Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transport of medications and, in particular, transfer of medications from a pharmacy to a dispensing system.
Description of the Related Art
Patients are routinely prescribed a number of medications while in a hospital. Many hospitals utilize automated dispensing machines (ADMs) to securely store and dispense medications at sites, for example a nursing station, that are remote from the pharmacy. While certain medications are stocked in the ADMs, it is necessary to replenish the stock of medications on a regular basis. In addition, as most ADMs do not have the capacity to store all possible medications, a doctor may prescribe a medication that is not currently stocked in the local ADM and the pharmacy must send this medication to the ADM. Thus, there is a regular transfer of medications from the pharmacy to multiple ADMs within the hospital or, in certain circumstances, to ADMs located in other hospitals.
One method of transferring medications from the pharmacy to an ADM is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,461 to Broadfield et al (hereinafter “the '461 patent”), which is incorporated herein in its entirety. The '461 patent discloses a receptacle with a lid that is held in a closed position, thereby securing the contents of the receptacle, by an internal latch controlled by an internal processor. When the receptacle is docked with a suitable receiving station, such as an ADM, the internal processor is placed in communication with a processor in the receiving station that is further linked to a central data system containing information about medications. The processor of the receiving station may send commands to the internal processor of the receptacle to activate the latch, thereby allowing the lid to be opened. Medications can be transferred from the pharmacy to an ADM by docking a receptacle with a “refill station” in the pharmacy. The '461 patent discloses a process in which the pharmacist or other operator scans a barcode associated with a medication, enters information such as a quantity and expiration date, prints a label that may include medication information in text or barcode form, places the medications in a receptacle and attaches the label to the receptacle, closes the lid, and removes the receptacle from the refill station. The filled receptacle is then placed in a tote and transported to the ADM, the ADM is opened, and the receptacle is docked with the ADM, thereby making the medication available for dispensing from the ADM. One aspect of this system is that the receptacle can be opened only at fixed stations such as a filling station in the pharmacy or the ADM at the nurses' station.
Another conventional method of transferring medications is a manual process wherein medications are placed loose or in plastic bags in totes along with routing sheets. Although most hospitals are taking precautions to separate look-alike/sound-alike medications in compliance with National Patient Safety Goals, there is still opportunity for error as there are thousands of doses of medications available. During the check process, the picked medications are reviewed by scanning the label on the bag and displaying information related to the contents of the bag on a screen for the checker to approve. These medications are collected in totes that are then placed on a mobile cart for transport to the ADM. There is a risk, however, that a tote could be placed directly on the cart and thereby removing medications from the pharmacy without being checked. Furthermore, the medications have the potential to be separated from their routing sheets during handling.